thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alvyn Farwynd
Alvyn Farwynd is the current Lord of Sealskin Point. Appearance Alvyn is nearly 6.5 feet tall; well built; long, wild, brown hair; yellow teeth; brutal, water blue eyes; countless scars on his body, but none on his face; broad cheeks; a neglected, brown beard; deep and rough, yet loud voice. Biography Childhood Alvyn was never born to be a Lord, as he was born the third son of the second rock wife of Lord Farwynd's brother. His birth was the most brutal birth his mother ever had and even after the pain of giving birth was over, she suffered under him, cause he always bit her while she breastfed him, cause he tried to rip out as many of her hairs as he could while she held him and because he always was the kindest child to everyone else except her. All this made her someday when he was soon to be three years old strangle him in his sleep. She laughed like a madman, as she tried to kill her own son. Through her laughter, his father and her husband, Aeron Farwynd, got woken. The noise led him to her fast enough so he could stop his child's death. But even after he had stopped her, she kept laughing, not regretting anything. So in all his wraith, he felt at the moment, he broke her neck. Since this day, the name of Alvyn's mother is forbidden to say and for all but history books long forgotten. Aeron talked a lot privately with priests afterwards. He talked about how he killed his first rock wife in planting his firstborn daughter in her, which made her die giving birth to this very child, and how he killed his second rock wife with his bare hands. He was ashamed of himself, considered himself a kinslayer and no ironborn no more. One of the priests suggested to drown him, to see whether he's still an ironborn or not. Alvyn was only about 4 years old when his father wanted to get drowned. He had never seen a drowning before, so he was very excited at the beginning, but after his father drowned nothing happened. Once he had realized his father stayed dead, he ran crying and screaming into the sea, to follow his father. The priest sought to keep him out of the water, but Alvyn was faster and swam too far away until his face got swallowed by the sea. Alvyn was gone for half a day and everyone believed him to be dead. But Alvyn wasn't dead. He got drowned by the water and his mind left his body, ready to go to the watery halls, but instead went into a seal. While his body weakened through drowning, his mind became used to the seal. He quickly learned to control the seal as he managed it to bring his body onto a rock in the sea. Lying on the cold rock, he swapped back into his human form. After making sure his usual body was alright, he entered the seal's mind again. He enjoyed swimming through the ocean, catching and eating the fleeing fish, until the seal began fighting him. Fighting the seal weakened him, yet he won. But as soon as he had, he fled, his human body on the seal's back, back to the Shore of Great Wyk nearby Crow Spike Keep. Once he was found, he was brought to his uncle, Lord Loron Farwynd, who, as soon as he heard of the skinchanging abilities of his nephew, named him a son of his own. Loron commanded Alvyn to spend more time skinchanging. Dalton Farwynd, firstborn son of Loron, heir of Lord Loron Farwynd, was at the beginning just jealous on Alvyn, cause he didn't have these abilities, yet as time progressed, he also became more and more afraid that he could steel him his heritage, because of his abilities. So, two years after Alvyn became his official brother, he met with two of his half-brothers, Erik and Urrigon Farwynd, sons of Loron and Helya, one of his salt wives, to discuss what to do with Alvyn. They agreed that Alvyn had to die. Urrigon, ten years old, took his father's axe and went to the shore, where he found Alvyn seemingly sleeping, but as he swung the axe, something stopped him. It is still unknown what it was, yet it is known that Urrigon was never seen again. Erik, who was just two years older than his brother Urrigon, became as angry as ever before, but he didn't make the same mistake Urrigon did; he didn't just run at Alvyn to kill him, but assembled as many men behind himself as he could - most of these were very young or even still children though. Dalton Farwynd tried to assemble a group behind himself as well, as he not only feared Alvyn but also became afraid of Erik, who made him responsible for Urrigon's death as well. Alvyn didn't care about that though. While Erik and Dalton recruited boys to fight with them, Alvyn began training with axe, sword and bow. One day, it is told that it was raining and storming, Erik, who had summoned seven boys and three girls behind himself, surprised the training Alvyn. Alvyn and his aunt Kyra trained with the axe when Erik and his group came by. What exactly happened is still a mystery. Nonetheless, there are a lot of different versions, that get also told by Alvyn, if he had drunk enough, yet none of these is to believe since Alvyn has told a lot of varying versions of this event yet. Nevertheless, the result of whatever happened is clear: Kyra, Erik and six of his companions died. Three additional children of Erik's group was never seen again. Only Alvyn and Asha, a nine-year-old companion of Erik, who's as well a child of a salt wife of Loron, survived. Alvyn griefed a long time for Kyra, but for none of the others. Asha, on the other hand, didn't show anyone her grief if she even did grief. She also told the most convincing story of what happened - in her report attacked Erik first and was wounded by Kyra, when the rest started fighting as well; Kyra shall have killed at least five of them until Erik stabbed her from behind before a walrus landed, killing and distracting, while Alvyn killed as many as he could, except for Asha, who was his own kin. Asha accentuated repeatedly, that Alvyn never killed his own kin, neither her nor Erik. After Urrigon's and Erik's deaths, Dalton's group vanished, leaving a with hatred filled Dalton. But Dalton knew that he couldn't beat Alvyn in an open battle. Alvyn neglected his fighting training and spend more and more time at or on the sea, as he took over several different jobs on board of ships. Lord Lorn only wanted him to learn how to command a ship, yet Alvyn wanted to have done everyman's job before he would command them. As a consequence, he left his home more often and for longer and longer, as he not only travelled between the iron isles but also between the iron isles and the several different ports of the Westerlands or the Reach. On board the ship, he was always cheerful and sociable. Sailing the World Near the age of 13, he knew how to fare a ship, but he hadn't seen much of the sea yet and didn't know much more than the sea surrounding the iron isles. Thus he asked Lord Loron for the command of a ship to sail the world. Glad that Alvyn finally wanted to become a captain, he gave him a ship and a crew, which Alvyn soon learned to love. Alvyn named his ship The Farseal. The Farseal was sailing for less than six years before it crashed on a wide rock on the western side of Lonely Light. Yet with the Farseal also another ship arrived, a ship captured by Alvyn and his crew. This ship was called Impound whore and it didn't crash, but rather land softly on Lonely Light. Alvyn and Asha Farwynd as well as Gregor Pyke, who were all at the Farseal, survived the crash and arrived at Lonely Light upon a Walrus. Alvyn skinchanged into that Walrus, to save him and his friend, yet after the arrival at Lonely Light, he fell into a coma for half a week. Asha was actually not allowed to come with Alvyn, however, her disappearing was quickly noticed and Loron's reaction, when he found out, was a slight smile. Gregor was at the beginning of the journey the cook on the Farseal, admittedly not a very good cook, but at the end of the Journey a priest of him who dwells beneath the waves (namely the drowned god). The journey itself began very harmlessly, as the Farseal travelled south the sunset sea, stealing some food off the shores every now and then, but always hidden as a pirate ship, to not start an unnecessary war. The route then took them alongside the eastern border of Westeros as well as the northern and southern edge of Essos. And at the time when they should have come back to the iron isles, they decided to sail further west, to see with their own eyes what's west of Westeros before they arrived at the iron isles again. The journey went pretty much as Alvyn had expected it, until a day in the year 277 AA. The whole day was breezier than previous days, but as the rose sun vanished behind the horizon, black clouds drew up. The storm arose quickly; the rain almost immediately crushed down at them, thunderbolts lightened the raging waves. Gregor Pyke, the cook, somehow fell off the ship into the water, without a chance to stay on the surface. Under a handful of minutes, a scream was heard, but it was no human scream. It's said that the storm ceased shortly after. The crew then looked down to the water, to see where the scream came from. Down there were Gregor, who held himself on a rock, and a Walrus fleeing back down into the water. Alvyn, on the other hand, slept this whole time and didn't even realized that there was a storm. Asha though didn't believe him sleeping the whole time and so she became suspicious. And when he said he was too tired to fuck that night, she knew something was wrong, since he had told her he had just slept. So she asked him if he skinchanged while the storm and if he was the fleeing walrus. He just answered: "Skinchanging into a walrus? That'd be impossible." Gregor Pyke told the storm after he was dragged back onto the ship this way: "I fell into the sea, sank underneath the waves, got dragged down into the watery halls of our Lord; there he sat, feasting with me before he told me, I had to calm the sea in his name before I got thrust back into the waves, crushing wildly down at me. The waves wanted to draw me back down, I wanted it as well, but I couldn't. I had a mission. So I clung to a rock, and though the sea filled my lungs, I screamed, loudlier than ever before, screamed at the open cracked, roaring sky. And the storm above ceased... just like that." Gregor Pyke also became very pious after the storm and he preached almost once a week of the drowned god. The Farseal was on it's return to the iron isles when they discovered a ship floating around on their way. The ship was somewhere from Essos and it was obviously left to die because everyone on board was bound. Alvyn sacrificed everyone who wouldn't obey him to the sea. He named this ship Impound whore, cause he had captured the ship and had sent most of the salt wives he and his crew had taken to the Impound whore. With both ships, they sailed further west than any map had recorded. Alvyn, as well as Gregor, claim they had seen another continent, yet Asha means that it was too misty to see anything. The Impound whore was too far away to see anything, so none of their crew could help in this discussion. But another storm forced them to head back anyway, so it's uncertain if there really was another continent. When the Farseal crashed nearby Lonely Light, all of Alvyn's crew died, besides (as already mentioned) Gregor Pyke, the cook and priest of the Farseal, as well as Asha Farwynd, lover of Alvyn Farwynd. The crew of the Impound whore survived on the other hand, yet these were mostly foreign sailors who can't speak much in the common tongue or salt wives from various regions, even if some were once part of the Farseal's crew. Six years of peace Of course, Gregor was no real priest yet, but he was called so by the crew of the Farseal. But now he had to prove that he was made for it. So he became an acolyte of a priest, travelling throughout the iron isles, which meant he had to leave Alvyn for now. Quellon Shepherd, a talented seafarer and archer, who was named the captain of the Impound whore by Alvyn, stayed on his ship and went under the command of the Farwynd fleet. Alvyn had three salt wives after his world travel, Chataya, an ebony coloured woman of the summer isles, who became voluntarily the salt wife of Alvyn, Mysaria, a Tyroshi woman with once bright orange and blue coloured hair (even down below), rich and broad lips and green eyes, and Cedra Sand, a dornish bastard, who was mostly attractive to Alvyn, because she fought her rapers and nearly even killed one of Alvyn's crew. Asha and Alvyn loved each other at the end of the travel and married in 280 AA. Loron Farwynd, Lord of Sealskin Point, was also still alive and well, but Erik Farwynd was as well. Because Erik was still the heir to Sealskin Point, Alvyn thought he could spend more time learning. So he decided to live by House Shepherd, to learn how to lead sheep. His rock wife, as well as his salt wives, stayed at Sealskin Point, while he was gone. After just two and a half year, he already led his own flock of sheep, yet it is to mention, that his skinchanging abilities helped him to at least understand the animals better than any other shepherd. But he wasn't content then, cause it was just sheep, he led, though he actually wanted to learn how to tame any animal, no matter if wild or not. After he quickly realized that he wouldn't find many wild animals on the iron isles, he headed back home to Sealskin Point, to tame walrusses, without skinchanging, since he found skinchanging too exhausting. He also didn't like skinchanging as much as tamed beasts, cause he couldn't defend himself when he skinchanged unless he stayed close to his human form. Even if he just wanted to spend time with his animals, Ash forced him to train his fighting skills with her thrice a week. They soon realized that Alvyn was a terrible archer and could fight best with two small axes. Often times he also just went out on the sea with Quellon Shepherd on the Impound whore, cause he loved the sea so much. Soon it was known, that Alvyn was infertile since he had fucked a lot, yet he had no kids so far. Erik though had children, a lot of children, and he used every opportunity to brag before Alvyn with it. Alvyn punched his brother often times for it, but it never came to much more than to what you could still call "a brotherly fight". The Great Reaving House Farwynd took, of course, part in the great reaving, as they fought mostly on the sea, but sometimes also on the shores. Alvyn was assigned as commander of the Impound whore, as well as the Lonely cunt, which got later named The Walrus cunt, and the blown axe. But as Alvyn new all three of these captains well and trusted them as well, he left them pretty much all of the control and skinchanged into sea beasts to take part in the battles. The Drumm fleet fought with a large Hightower and Florent fleet for a few days already, when Alvyn's three ships and the rest of the Farwynd fleet finally arrived. In a decisive skirmish, in which the Farwynd's lost over three-quarters of their fleet, the fate of the battle became clear - it was lost. After saving himself and Quellon Shepherd on the Lonely cunt, the only ship under Alvyn's command that could flee fast enough, he arrived on the shore, with the rest of Drumm's and Farwynd's men that survived the battle. Alvyn made it safely back to Sealskin Point on the Lonely Cunt, which the Captain of the ship, Lucimore Goodbrother, called in honour to his commander, Alvyn, who's greatest deed in the battles was in the form of a walrus - when he bit himself through the outer walls of a ship, until it sank. In the great reaving he got himself some new salt wives, yet they were always unimportant for him and were nothing more than whores, whose names he didn’t even know, to him. The question for the heir Lord Loron survived the great reaving, but he was badly injured after all and he expected his death to come soon. As he sat bleeding on his high chair he declared his heir to not be Dalton, but rather Alvyn. He declared this in front of all his vassals so nobody could doubt his decision. Dalton was always afraid of this to happen, but he didn't expect it to happen anymore, which caused him to be even more disappointed and angrier. His anger let him forget all around him, let him focus at one single person - Alvyn Farwynd, the guy, who stole his heritage just because of a gift he got as a baby, just because of his skinchanging. Therefore he drew his sword and jumped right at Alvyn, just as Loron finished speaking. He even reached Alvyn and wounded him at his shoulder, before he got taken by the guards. A few days later, Dalton's punishment was to get performed. For attempting kinslaying, which he didn't even neglect, Loron ordered him to be drowned, without giving him the kiss of life. Alvyn was ordered to drown him, as he should have been in command after Loron died. And Alvyn did it, killing his own brother, which still follows him, because he, in his mind, does consider it kinslaying. Yet Loron didn't die in the next days, nor in the days or weeks or moons after that. Loron lived on for five additional years. The Nearwynd Rebellion After Dalton's execution, his rock wife, Esgred Shepherd, wanted her revenge. But she knew, it wouldn't be of any use if she'd just attack Alvyn, as Dalton did it. So she planned and got anyone's favour, who held just a little bit of power, to get stronger and more powerful, than Alvyn would ever be with his title. Yet she didn't just want to kill Alvyn, but also Loron, who spoke the order to drown her beloved husband. She thought of herself and of her planning only good, yet she didn't spend a thought on a very important thing. She believed, that everyone simply had to owe her something, to follow her loyally on her revengeful mission. But, as one could actually expect, not many followed her. This short rebellion she started, is called Nearwynd Rebellion, though it's not really worth mentioning since it only included three battles, of which two were more like duels than real battles. And one of these duels was ended by the only goat living in Sealskin Point. Alvyn whistled and the goat came running towards him, knocking Alvyn's opponent over. He didn't have to skinchange into the goat, cause he had already tamed it and taught it to run towards him and away from him. The Nearwynd Rebellion was ended after Esgred slit her own throat out of shame of losing and the desire to be with her husband again. However, this is just, what is widely believed, some say though, that one of her followers did it, because he realized it was a lost cause. The War of the Trident With newly built ships, House Farwynd plays his part in the War. Yet in the late year 290 AA, Lord Loron Farwynd, who fought in the first row, as it is usual, got killed by some unimportant knight, whose name nobody remembers probably. Maybe this knight died on the same day even, in the same battle, but it's not for certain. House Farwynd didn't stop fighting then, nonetheless, Lord Loron got his grave in the sea. When Torgon Goodbrother died in the north, House Farwynd dropped out os the War, as most ironborn did and stayed on their island. The new Lord Now, after Loron was dead, Alvyn became finally the Lord of Sealskin Point. His actions as Lord of Sealskin Point were mostly none yet. He has ordered to repair the ships after the war of course and to build some new ones, but other than that he just spent a lot of time with his animals, either taming/training or skinchanging in them. He has also spent much more time with all the priests coming by. The ruling was mostly done by his wife, Asha, or his heir, Victarion Farwynd, son of Loron and his first salt wife, who died giving birth to Victarion. Alvyn also made Quellon Shepherd commander of his fleet of 25 ships. The ships of the Farwynd fleet are: (Iron galleys) The Walrus cunt The Drowned axe The Iron Wynd Seaborn The Iron wife The Iron cunt The Iron Dread Seabitch Wavewhore Watercunt (Longships) The released whore The Farblessed The Farsalt The Sealskin The blown Wynd The Iron sail Wet Nightmare The Drowned Ship Skinsail The sheep whore The Great Reaver Longsong Ironskin The raging seal The fierce priest Timeline 261 AA – Birth of Alvyn Farwynd 264 AA – Aeron Farwynd kills his rock wife and Alvyn's mother 265 AA – Drowning and Death of Aeron Farwynd 264 AA – Alvyn discovers his skinchanging abilities 264 AA – Lord Loron Farwynd officially names Alvyn his son 271 AA – Urrigon's presumable Death 271 AA – Death of Erik, his clique and Kyra Farwynd 274 AA – Alvyn gets his first own ship, The Farseal 274 AA – Alvyn sails off to see the World 277 AA – Storm that nearly kills Gregor Pyke 278 AA – Capturing the Impound whore 279 AA – Alvyn crashlands nearby Lonely Light 280 AA - Marriage between Alvyn and Asha Farwynd 283 AA - Alvyn becomes a shepherd 285 AA - Fighting in the great reaving 285 AA - Alvyn becomes the heir to Sealskin Point 285 AA - Alvyn executes his brother, Dalton 287 AA - The Nearwynd Rebellion 290 AA - Joining the War of the Trident 290 AA - Death of Loron Farwynd 291 AA - dropping out of the War of the Trident 291 AA - Alvyn becomes the Lord of Sealskin Point and House Farwynd Family tree (r.) = rock wife (s.) = salt wife * Loron Farwynd (230) * (r.) Gysella Goodbrother* ** Dalton Farwynd ** (r.) Esgred Shepherd * (s.) Alayaya (231) ** Ygon Farwynd (244-285) ** Ashara Farwynd (246-285) ** Harwyn Farwynd (249-254) ** Victarion Farwynd (258) * (s.) Randa (237-257) ** Lyonel Farwynd (257-285) * (s.) Heyla (243-265) ** Erik Farwynd (257-271) ** Urrigon Farwynd (259-271) ** Dagon Farwynd (265-285) * (s.) Obara Star (256-262) ** Asha Farwynd (262) * Aeron Farwynd (232-265) * (r.) Alysanne Goodbrother (232-251) ** Cromm Farwynd (251-285) * (r.) Arya Farwynd name (234-264) ** Dagmer Farwynd (255-285) ** Ragnor Farwynd (258-285) ** Alvyn Farwynd as above (261) ** (r.) Asha Farwynd (262) ** (s.) Cedra Sand (259) ** (s.) Chataya (265) ** (s.) Mysaria (264) ** (s.) Jeyne Flowers (269) ** (s.) Bethany (273) * (s.) Elyana (236-264) ** Balon Farwynd (254-264) ** Oswell Farwynd (259-285) ** Sarya Farwynd (264) * Kyra Farwynd (235-271) *all Goodbrothers in this family tree are from Crow Spike, which is under the sphere of influence of House Farwynd of Sealskin Point Supporting Characters Quellon Shepherd - Commander of the Farwynd fleet - Ship Captain Quellon Shepherd is only about 5.6 feet tall and already over 45 years old. He has broad cheeks and a pointy chin, as well as long, wild, darkly brown hair upon his head, his cheeks and his chest. Laughing is something he loves even more than fucking - he even does it more often than fucking. Furthermore talks he a lot about his cock and how great it is and how small and weak everyone else’s cock is. Sex in general is something he talks a lot about. Victarion Farwynd - Castellan of Sealskin Point - Castellan Victarion Farwynd is nut brown, since his mother was deeply black and his father of pale skin colour. He’s 5 feet and approximately 9 inches tall and roughly 40 years old. He was never able to grow facial hair and even all his other hair doesn’t grow quickly, which made him having short brown hair, which now looks more greyish than brown. All fingers of his right hand, except for the thumb, got cut off in Battle. Since then he learned how to fight with an axe in the left hand, yet it’s still just a small axe. Gregor Pyke - priest of the drowned god -Zealot Gregor Pyke is around 6 feet high, 42 years old and bald. His eyes are of the same dark brown as his beard is. He is not really well built and has an incalculable belly. Gregor Pyke is not a good cook, yet an even better priest and he is also always good for either some drinking or some fighting. While both activities you would usually see him laughing. He was away for a long time, yet is arriving at Sealskin Point again now - the first time as a real priest now. Asha Farwynd - rock wife to Alvyn - Reaver Asha Farwynd is a bit over 5. 5 feet tall, 36 years old and has long, wavy, brown hair, that shines slightly red through the lightened water. Her face is edged, her nose pointy and her lips small, yet you'll probably only see them smile. Her smile is mysterious and intriguing, making you think, she'll betray you any second. Her breasts are still don't fall down as much as it is among most women of her age. In contrast to Gregor, her belly is averagely wide, yet as muscular as all her body is. She also has several scars on her and one scar tightly past her right eye, cutting her right cheek into two parts. Cedra Sand - salt wife to Alvyn - Executioner Cedra Sand claims to be the bastard of a high Lord, yet she had never told who this high Lord should have been. When Alvyn's men attempted to rape her, she knew how to fight back and nearly even killed one of these men before Alvyn stepped in and took her as his first salt wife. She would never stop fighting him when he fucked her, but he liked that even more about her. Often he would share her with Asha, cause Asha liked her always most, but Cedra's more than just someone to fuck for them, as she is often part of Alvyn's decisions and reavings. Cedra Sand has pale skin and darkly blue eyes, that seem purple in the right light. Her hair is short and corrugated and of blond-brown colour. Her height is around 5.7 feet, her age nearby 39 and her breasts are relatively small and more or less hanging. Chataya - salt wife to Alvyn Chataya is a summer islander of in the sun shining ebony coloured skin, who is somewhat bigger than 5 feet and 6 inches and 33 years old. Her face is round, her lips full and wide and her hair is of dark black, just like her eyes. Her breasts were once full and big, but are now hanging and long-drawn. She's still Alvyn's favourite in bed, behind Asha (of course). Yet she's more than just a whore to him, as she is also funny and clever. She speaks the common tongue very well, yet with a accent, that’s best described as liquid. Of the summer tongue though, does she only know a few words anymore. When she was captured by him, she became his salt wive voluntarily, as long as she would only be his, cause she, as she has told him, wants to be the most deviant to her religion in only having sex with the greatest men. Mysaria - salt wife to Alvyn Mysaria is of Tyrosh, 35 years old and about 5 feet and 3 inches big. Her skin is slightly tanned, her eyes are of strong, rebellious green, even though she became very humble as Alvyn's salt wife, and her hair was once brightly orange and blue coloured, but the colours have been bleached (the same with her hair down at her body parts). Her lips are rich and broad and her nose small and cute. Category:House Farwynd Category:Ironborn